There was no good or evil
by s2009602
Summary: "Why, why did you do this?" - Wyatt cried. "Because there was no good or evil, only the powers made everything different." Chris replied. What's really going on? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Wyatt was never evil. Chris had lied. Almost everything we had heard from him was lie. Then what is his purpose about his travel to the past? Who was evil? Who was good? OR there was no good or evil, only the power made everything different?

Please read to find out.

Note: Chris Crossed never happened.

* * *

**There was no good or evil**

**Chap I: **

San Francisco, 2026…

Black clouds twisted above what once was the beautiful Golden Gate Bridge. Now, it was just a lonely steel pile standing above an exhausted ocean. The bottom of the ocean was dried out, revealed a new ocean of bones spreading and was stopped by a sudden cracking line. That's the end of the San Francisco and also the end of the North America. Outside that line was… the darkness.

"Hah! Hah!"

One small figure ran out from a ruined building, followed by a bunch of hungry dogs. They chased their prey through the rubble, tried to drive it into the corner. One of them jumped from an old post-box to the prey. From inside the dirty cloth, a pair of red eyes flashed and the dog howled in pain, turning into a living torch. The others slowed down a little but the hunger had driven them in mad. They continued chasing the prey, even some others were burnt down.

CRACK!

"Arghh!"

The prey stopped just in time not to fall down into the big black mouth of darkness. The old avenue leading to Golden Gate Bridge just broke apart, opening a new hole into the death. The dogs stopped and were ready for the final bite.

GROWLLL! They plunged to their small prey. And…

KABOOMM!

Another figure suddenly appeared between the dogs and their prey, threw into them a ball of light. This time, the dogs didn't have enough time to choose. They were all dead. The bigger figure turned to the smaller.

"Are you okay, Julie?"

The hood was took off, revealed the face of a girl. She would have been a beautiful girl if she didn't have a scar cut through one of her eyes.

"Prue!"

The little girl named Julie jumped in to hug Prue.

"You, idiot!" Prue hug her back and growled angrily. "I remembered I told you to stay at home. I can't always come in time like this time."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I just want to help." Julie started to cry.

"Okay, don't cry. Why did you come here?" Prue shushed the child.

"I remember that one times he asked my mom to find an address and the result was an apartment around this area." Julie said while sniffing.

"Your mom, aunt Billie. And he?"

"Chris…" The moment the word out was the moment Julie regretted.

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Prue screeched with hatred.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Julie apologized profusely and jumped back, nearly stripped to the hole. Prue pulled her back and softened her voice.

"So… what did you find?"

"I found in the tenant book this name." Julie pulled out from her dirty coat a piece of paper. "Lynn Phoenix. I think she was a Phoenix assassin. She disappeared with her daughter 5 years ago and it was written two months later, her tenant fee was transferred from this account. I believe that you can recognize it. It was P3's account. All her belongings were moved to the payer. What did he want from a Phoenix, Prue?"

"I don't know. I thought the Phoenix clan was all murdered why trying to attack the Heaven and their power was taken back to the Elders…. But not the Grimoire. That bastard, he wants the Grimoire." Prue ground her teeth in anger.

"For what, Prue? I still can't understand why him?" Julie timidly said.

"Isn't it so clear? He wants to rule the world. Maybe in the Grimoire there's a way to take Wy's power after unbind it. Look at what he had done with Wy and with our family. He was never the one we had known, Julie. Forget about that person. Remember the demon who killed your mother and ours. I will definitely find a way to come back to the past and kill him. Even if I must chase him to the end of the hell."

They fell into silence, only the thunder and the wind howling above the black sky.

"Let's come back, Julie." Prue finally said.

Julie took a last look into the black space, where other parts of this world were floating and day by day, broken apart. She sighed and gripped Prue's hand. They faded out of that place before the acid rain coming.

* * *

San Francisco, 2003

It was a Sunday afternoon when the 4 years old Bianca went to the park near her apartment with her mother. She was let out to play with other children in the play ground after promised not to burn or blow up anything or anyone. Her mom had to meet someone. A man.

Playing with the sand but after some minutes, Bianca would take a quick look over those two. He was much younger than her mom so no way there would be an affair between them. Bianca hates any other man come into her and her mother's life. One time when she looked up, her eyes met his. Urgh. She looked down and wondered what just happened with her chest.

Finally the man stood up and so did Bianca. He came to her.

"Hey, are you Bianca?" He said gently and kneeled down before her.

"Uhm. What do you want to do with mommy?" Bianca asked straightly. He just smiled and held her left wrist up.

"Do you think this mark not beautiful?"

"Uhm." Bianca looked at the red mark and nod. Some children at her kindergarten class always teased her about it.

"Then, do you want me to take it away and also your power?"

Bianca's jaw dropped. She quickly looked at her mother. She still sat on the bench and nodded with her.

"You can take it? Really. You don't lie to me." Bianca couldn't control her heart. She will become like any normal children. She can come out and play with them, not play alone inside the apartment.

"No, I'm not, Bianca."

"So please take it."

He slowly put her hand over her wrist. Bianca felt some stars dancing before her eyes and one second later, everything turned back to normal. Her wrist … was plain. No mark.

"Wow, that's great." She jumped in excitement.

"What will you do with it?" She asked a little worrying. "You won't blow something boom, right?"

"No, I will put it into a trash can so no one has to have it in their wrist. It's time for me to go." The man replied and stood up. Something fell down. Bianca put it up. It's a photo of a girl.

"She's nice."

He smiled at her comment and received the photo.

"You will be beautiful just** like** her, Bianca. And you will be happier than her. I promise."

Bianca watched the stranger walk away. When she ran back to her mother, she remembered that she had forgotten to ask his name and thank him.

"Mommy, who is he? I forgot to thank him."

"It's okay, he will know anyway because he's an angel." Was her mother's reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap II: A quest to truth**

"Chris!"

As soon as his mouth was formed, Leo called for the young whitelighter. Wyatt frowned in his arms because of the sudden noise. Putting his child in the playpen, Leo quickly laid as much crystals as he could find in every corner of the attic. Everything went wrong. A lot of whitelighters and Elders were suddenly missing, some juvenile delinquents want to cut off their teachers in Magic School and as consequence, at this moment, his ex-wife was a talking-head and… missing, too. Phoebe might be at the same situation because he couldn't sense her. Paige almost went crazy with other young witches in her class.

"Chris!"

Leo called again. After the accident in Wyatt's room, he really didn't want to see Chris again but right now, he needed someone to find Phoebe. He must take care of Wyatt and of course couldn't bring him straight to the dangerous Magic School. He also couldn't take him to Up There because maybe the Heaven right now was much more dangerous than the School. And somehow, he thought, maybe Chris knew something about all the missing Up There.

"Yes, what's wrong, Leo?"

Chris orbed in, cut off Leo's thought. He immediately felt the range surrounded by crystals.

"What do you want with all the crystals around here?"

"Oh, have nothing with you… I need your help. Where have you been?" Leo raised his brow at the dirty coat Chris wearing.

"As always, Underground, some hunting, chit chat, and have nothing with you. What do you want me to do?" Chris said, annoyed at the look of the Elder.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I need you to go to the Magic School and find Phoebe. We need her empath power right now to figure out who's after all the chaos at Magic School." Leo softened.

"And?"

Chris stood still, showing no emotions. His calm face made Leo feel uneasy.

"So, you know, don't you?"

"Know about what?" Chris asked calmly.

"About all the missing Up There."

Silence. And smirking. Leo took one step forward and grabbed the collar of Chris'coat.

"You bastard, what did you do?"

"You mean something like _this._" Chris smiled silently and Leo felt the cold blade cut through his abdomen. Right after that was the feeling of how the heat of dark-lighter poison spreading inside his body. He looked back at the playpen, the vision was so blur that he couldn't see his child before the darkness took him.

"Wy…at…!"

Chris stood with the athame still dropped blood and looked down at the falling Elder.

"Don't worry about him… Dad."

He waved his hand and the crystals were put away. A demon immediately shimmered in.

"My Lord."

"Don't call me that, Cronch. Bring him to the special room, give him the antidote and tell everyone, everything just as planned. Get ready for the X-day." Chris slowly wiped the blood on the athame with a handkerchief. Cronch followed the order right away.

"Don't try to orb out of this house, Wyatt. Outside is danger." Chris muttered the anti-orbing spell and leisurely walked out of the attic, left a confusing Wyatt behind.

* * *

_Where the hell am I?_

_You must find your own answer. Everything you need to know was here. The matter is can you see them._

_Oh yeah, so simple. The first time was the dark and now the light? I can't see anything at all._

_Phoebe!_

_Phoebe!_

_Phoebe!_

_Calm your soul and hear what the wind is talking. Hear the truth that you need to know coming to you._

Clang!

Phoebe turned around. The white around her was replaced by the scene of the Manor. There were two boys standing at the conservatory. One has golden hair and baby blue eyes. Wyatt. Phoebe whispered in admiration. He would grow up into such a cute boy. And the other with brown hair stood before him, his back to her. They all looked down to the floor where the broken glass pieces reflecting the sunshine.

"You will be in trouble. Mom really loves this thing." Wyatt said with terror. "Go get aunt Paige. Maybe she could help us." He orbed out.

_Mom? Piper will have another boy?_ Phoebe thought. _Ow, I want to see his face._

She took steps toward but before she could see, suddenly a storm of feathers coming surround her. She tried to move out of the feather storm and all she could see was…

_Chris!_

Chris floated above her with a pair of white wings spreading so wide. He was holding a glass sphere. Smiling at her, he dropped it. Phoebe was frightened all of a sudden. She ran to the falling sphere but it was too late.

Clang!

She tripped. One of the broken pieces fell to her hand. She looked at it.

_NO! NO! It can't be._

Before her eyes, the glowing broken glass pieces had the image of America Continent. He just broke the world.

_Why not, Phoebe?_

_It's the world. How could you do that? You, evil! _Phoebe growled in silent.

_**Tell me. Who decided who is evil and who is not? **_

Phoebe frowned. _What do you mean?_

"Chris! Why did you do this?"

Phoebe looked back. Wyatt at his teen was crying. Blood was all over his clothes, his hands and his face. Blood was dropping from the sword on Chris's hand. The look of him was lifeless.

"From when did you turn?"

"Turn? Wyatt, there was no good or evil. Only the power means something. Only the power makes everything different."

He laughed. Bitterly. _Bitterly? _Phoebe asked herself.

_Of all the people, Phoebe, I thought you must understand it well. _He looked straight to her. And falling back to the darkness…

_Why were his wings still so bright? So white, so beautiful like this?_

She sat on the edge of that abyss with a feather on her hand. Tears streamed from her eyes until she realized she had been out of the vision quest and back to the real world. Next to her was…

"Chris! How could I tell Piper that you are her son just for her to see you would become evil?"

She whispered in despair.

"Then you won't, aunt Phoebe." Chris said so softly and plunged his hand into her body. The power flew from her to him. She collapsed to the cold stone floor.

* * *

**Not really know where i would go. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please be patient with this story. :P

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A call from broken world**

Broken world, 2026…

She lay on her back, whispering Mary has a little lamb. She was all alone in the last piece of the world. Around her was blackness.

"Hey, Prudence Melinda Halliwell, why are you still alive?" She started talking to herself. "In a world like this?"

Everything happened too quickly. She still remembered the warmth of Julie's hand holding her. Maybe it's a day, or an hour… and the last part of the world suddenly broken apart, much more quickly than ever before.

"Mom, Wy, when my time comes, where will I go? Or I will just disappear."

…. The silence froze around her, gave her no answer.

"Chris, where the hell are you? Come back and kill me, you bastard." She was suddenly furious. Her voice was swallowed up by the nothingness.

"Right, you won't answer me. You never answer me since the day you attended the Guard. Right. And I also shut our link since the day you killed our mom. Too much for being twin. Hah." A bitter laugh escaped from her throat, sound like a cough. Again, the silence wrapped her with its strong arms.

She felt so empty that she couldn't shed even one drop of tear. She just looked at the picture on her hand. Her mom hugged her, Wyatt stood beside them and put his hand on her shoulder. The left side of the picture had been tore by her own hand long time ago. Prue still could imagine that part inside her mind … He stood there, didn't touch any one, lonely in his own family.

She remembered how she had grown up with Wyatt, with her mom always besides her. She remembered even though her dad had died before she was born but mom did take good care of her. So did she with Wyatt… But Chris had never been around in that childhood…

"_You will be a good child for me, right, Chris? I'm so sorry but it's better this way." _

_Prue woke up at midnight at the sudden noise in her dream. It was Chris. She got out of her bed and went to Chris and Wy's bedroom. The sniffing from her mother's room attracted her. The door wasn't completely closed. She took a peek. There were a lot of people in the room. They all wore strange golden robe which she never had seen before. Her aunts were also in there. They silently looked down at a small figure. Chris. Mom was kneeling down before him, hugged him tightly. _

"_It's time for us to go, Piper. And it doesn't mean you two can't see each other anymore, right." One of the strange men said. And mom let out of Chris. He didn't say anything, just quietly grabbed the hand of the man besides him. They all orbed out. In the storm of blue orbs, Prue felt like Chris just took a quick glance at her. The look clutched her heart with pain. And then an empty feeling suddenly swallowed up the pain._

"_Did I do wrong?" Her mom whispered, still stare at the place where they just orbed out._

"_Piper, honey, he will become an angel just like his dad, isn't it great? He will be protected better Up There, right?" Aunt Phoebe tried to comfort her. "You can't take care of three children alone. He will understand. It's not your fault, honey. It's not."_

_From that night, Prue barely saw her brother. He left early before she woke up and returned so late when everybody already slept. And everytime she thought of the silence in the other side of the link they shared from their birth, something would happen and distract her. _

Her eyes widened in realization. _"Why did he do that, Prue?" _ Julie's voice danced around her ears.

"You really hate me, right, Chris? Because of me, you was given to Up There since you was that young. And always lonely. Isn't it the reason you took the revenge on our family? Why didn't you kill only me? Why did you let me alive in this world? To feel the loneliness that you had to feel? CHRIS! ANSWER ME!" Prue shouted to the space upon her.

….

"Please, let me die. Please, God. Let me die. I don't want to be alive like this. Please, Chris, if you could hear me, please come back and kill me. I'm begging you. Everything ended. This world had already broken. Please don't let me die alone… Please, Chris!" Prue opened the link between those two and called desperately with all her left power.

She knew her own legs gradually broken into pieces. But she had no more strength to feel the pain.

"Chris…."

* * *

Present day…

He walked down the hallway of Magic School. The stone walls resounded with his steps, made them sound like battle drum. He stopped at an old picture of a tea party. The old lady winked with him under her black hat. He touched the picture and a black hole gradually opened.

"Chris, is everything okay?" Zachary, the telepath jumped at him to ask. "I can't find the third one."

"It's ok, Zach. I found her. Where are the other two?"

Zach pointed at another door. Chris nodded with him.

"You did well, Zach. Take them to our base, I will come back right after I take care of your principal."

"I want to fight with you!" Zach said.

"Save your strength for the last day." Chris smiled and waved his hand. Zach didn't have enough time to argue more. He disappeared with cloud of orbs, also the two witches in the next room.

"I don't want your hand dirty until the last day. Mine is enough."

Chris whispered and looked down at his hand. The vision of blood filled his mind. A lot of blood.

… "_Who do you think you are? You are not god. You are stronger than us and it's the only difference. We killed to survive, so do you. You are as evil as us. We have the right to live, too." The fire in her eyes made him hesitant. What she said was right. But he didn't have enough time to think, even to realize how Gideon killed her. Her blood spread in the air. Some dropped on his hand. That was her last words that woke him up from the long dream._

"_Bianca!" The woman besides the dead girl screamed. And the battle began. Chris fought unconsciously until the Phoenix clan was all killed. His Light Sword was full of blood and his mind never stopped crying, why? WHY?_

…

"_Bianca Phoenix? What do you want with her data, Chris?" Aunt Billie asked him. He just asked her to find information of that girl with her searching engine. _

"_It's for our file. I can handle it from now. Thank you, aunt Billie." He sat down before the computer._

_Bianca the Phoenix, she had a really normal life. Hanging out with her friends, studying and she just graduated from high school with excellent grade. "We have the right to live, too." Her word haunted his mind._

"_Police from XXX district just discovered an awful criminal. A chief killed his wife 3 years ago and kept her dead body in his cooler." The voice of announcer on TV news was so calm._

_Chris gulped dryly. The innocents. The Phoenix assassin. "Who do you think you are? You are not god." Her blood was on his hand and he could never brush it away._

… "_Chris, forgive me for everything… Protect Wyatt and Prue for me… please…" That was his mom's last words while she was dying on his hands. Her blood from the wound caused by the Light Sword dripped down to his hands. _

… "_Chris, I knew it all. I knew it all… that's the Time Break, jump to it, it will take you to the past. Think of the year you want to come back. Fix this… Fix this…" That was Prairie, his little cousin's last words. With her reading mind power, she understood everything right after he touched her. He wished he had done it sooner. He left her behind with a world breaking after the Explosion of Power to jump into the Time Break. Her blood was still warm on his hand when he landed at 2004, the year everything began. _

"You really hate me, right, Chris? Because of me, you was given to Up There since you was that young. And always lonely. Isn't it the reason you took the revenge on our family? Why didn't you kill only me? Why did you let me alive in this world? To feel the loneliness that you had to feel? CHRIS! ANSWER ME!"

Sudden voice woke him up from the hallucination of the past. Chris looked around. Prue. A call from a broken world.

"Then, that world came to the end." Chris took the last look at the picture of Bianca on his hand before put it back to the pocket before his chest. "Let's go, Bianca. We will finish this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chris's Judgement**

Piper woke up with content. Leo's arm was over her hip, cherished her with his warmth. She felt so happy, so satisfied… until she looked up over his shoulder. Her heart felt like it stopped. She sprang up and waved her wrist again and again. It didn't work at all.

"What the hell…"

The demons just stood calmly around her bed, some was leaning to … the rock wall of a cave. She gulped dryly. There's no chance she could survive with such a crowd of demon like that. Don't mention she was caught inside a cage of crystal. Leo woke up besides her, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Everything was wrong. Leo… why did we end up sleeping in a demon's cave?" Piper asked while her mind became blank, almost, only one word still there. Wyatt. Where is he? Is he safe? That's all the matter. She clutched the blanket around her body but still felt the cold like she was buried in an iceberg. Leo sat up next to her and when his mind came back to him, he could only spit out one word with all the venom an Elder's word could ever contain.

"Chris!"

The crowd parted, revealed their leader. He sat casually on a bench at the end of the narrow cave, with his chin cupped in his hand, his other hand holding a strange blue sword. Piper was terrified when she realized that curling next to that bastard was her golden son.

"YOU BASTARD. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" She screamed in furious.

"Calm down, he's just sleeping." Chris answered with low voice.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. Here." Piper tried the hardest to keep her calm. She knew she didn't on the place to do anything recklessly.

"Would you mind put on your clothes before we talk about it?" Chris simply waved his wrist and from the air a curtain dropped around the bed.

Some minutes later, Piper and Leo were sitting awkwardly on another couch, face to face with the leader of all evil. There were also the other two Charm Ones on separated cages. Piper was frightening when she realized her sisters were put under some spell that made them couldn't open their mouth. Phoebe just looked at her, shook her head and cried nonstop while Paige was trying to give out as many signs of bad thing as she knew.

"Spit it out." Leo started without hesitant.

Chris rose up on his couch.

"Bring them out!"

He ordered some demons near him and they immediately conjured 7 stakes. Tying on those stakes were the leaders of The Council of Elders and the principal of the Magic School, Gideon.

"Oh my God!" Leo plunged himself to the edge of the cage and immediately pushed back by the power of the crystal.

"Where can I start? Hey, Leo, do you know what it is?" Chris came near the cage and showed to their face the blue sword. It had the same color with the orbs.

"It's called Light Sword. It might be the most powerful sword on the world, which can cut through anything and kill anyone. For example…"

Without any warning, Chris suddenly turned around and pointed the sword at the first Elder. A blue lightning shot out from the sword and thrust through the Elder's chest. The poor man had enough time just to give out a silent gasp before exploded into ash. Leo screamed in frightening. The killer smiled and turned back to him like nothing happened.

"I think I don't need to explain how the sword works. And don't worry, he must be proud to die under his own invention. This Light Sword was his idea of a weapon can make the world under their control without complaining. It's one part of our body. And to perfect it, he had done a lot of experiences that causes a lot of Whitelighters' death. Those whitelighters were thought to be lost during the Titan event so no one had ever paid any attention of finding them."

Leo just opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Chris suddenly turned around again and cut through the next Elder's body. He stared at the way the Elder turned into ash and continued, ignoring the scream of Piper.

"Except some succeed guinea-pigs later who would become the first generation of their special unit. They would be trained through the fire and finally would lose their mind and become their loyal pawns in their war over power. He was our trainer, a very good trainer, I must say. No one I know could fight against his mind-controlling spell."

"Stop it! You liar, they would never do something like that." Leo shouted.

"They would and they really did, Leo. Believe or not but please don't interrupt anymore, I don't have that much time." Chris came closer to the third Elder. He pressed the sword to the woman's face.

"While you are screaming to protect them, don't you know they just had a meeting about how to get rid of you. They were slower than you, no, slower than me in the Titan event this time and you became obstacle on their path to power. At my past, they would kill you when Wyatt turned to 3 because you didn't agree with them on their way of controlling that time. You are the one who would initiate the project of killing anyone against your Council, that you would call The Big Purify. At this moment, you already had that name on your mind, right?"

What made Leo scared more than anything had happened was the laughing of the Elder. She didn't deny, she didn't behave like she used to. And other Elders exchanged their frightened looks. She continued laughing till the sword stopped her life.

"And you are the one who would oversee the process of The Big Purify, who would have the honor to kill Leo Wyatt over there by yourself." Chris killed the next Elders and didn't give one glance. He stepped straight to the youngest Elder.

"Hi, Danny. You are the only one of them who would care about us. If not because of you, I think I would have the same fate like my comrades. If you wouldn't save me when I was almost die of their experiences I wouldn't have the chance to shake off the spell. I don't understand why you agreed to stand with them. Because of power?"

The Elder couldn't look straight. He whispered. "Just kill me. I have no explanation."

Chris bowed his head before fulfilled the Elder's wish.

"You liar. You don't have any evidence. Look at you with all these demons. Who do you think you are to have the right to judge us? We research the weapon just to protect Up There, to prevent Titan event happen again. We…" The last Elder of the Council shouted. His words finally burnt up the last straw of Chris's calm during his trial. He plunged the sword to one of the Elder's arms and screamed at his face.

"And who do you think you are to have the right to judge us? These people, they didn't choose to be born just to be called demon. They are fighting everyday with their instinct to not to harm anyone and then be hunted down without mercy. The human, they killed a lot of animal to have food. In animal's mind, we are demon, too. The only different is the power we possessed. You said that the weapon just to protect Up There then why would you order us to go down and kill those witch clans? I can't count the number anymore. And final was the next Charmed Ones and the powerless Twice Blessed Child. Why would killing them protect Up There? WHY? WHY?"

Chris stabbed at his heart again and again until the Golden robe became a rag. He stopped and breathed heavily. No one dared to move or say anything.

"Chris." Piper hesitated.

"I have only one more to go, Piper." Chris said and stared at Gideon.

"Chris, why did you say powerless Twice Blessed Child? What happened with Wyatt?" Piper was stubborn with her child's fate.

"What happened with him? Yes, this respectable Elder here thinks that his power is too much for him to possess and would become threat to this world. At first he wanted to kill him for good. Purely for the Greater Good. But then he met with someone from a different world and they started thinking about bigger plan. Like collecting power to control not only this world but also the other worlds. Starting with stealing the power of the Twice Blessed Child. He failed with both plans of killing or stealing. He bound the power and started with other witch clans' power with the help from those Elders over there." Chris walked around the stake, stared at Gideon like a snake with its prey.

"I never thought of you as the mastermind. You're not even in the Council and always seems like you'd prefer concentrating at education than anything else. Even after they spit out your name under Truth Potion, I still doubted the potion's effect. I couldn't understand what you're up for and why you changed. I could never realize this letter G on our arms stand for Gideon not Guard Army. If I have more time, I would let you know some pieces of our misery because of you."

The Elder received the most painful death from the beginning. Chris stabbed him everywhere in his body before end up with his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The new plan**

Chris fell down to the bench and breathed heavily. Almost 20 years of hatred made his heart tired to the very last beating. The cave full of demons was silently waiting for him. But the one made the first move wasn't their leader but the Elder in the crystal cage. Leo suddenly burst into laugh, his eyes lit up strangely.

"You're such a bad liar, Chris. You said that they invented the most dangerous weapon to conquer the world. Then how come after you killed them, the weapon still exists in your hand?"

Chris waited for the Elder finish his laughing. He waved his hand and conjured a big hourglass. He walked casually around it.

"I hate telling story but I hate hearing your voice much more, Leo. So, just shut up and use your ears and your brain properly. Look at this hourglass! It has three parts just like our life: the past, the present and the future. The past and the future can be replaced if we turn it over. But in my case, it's not like that." He pushed the hourglass without warning.

CRACK!

Everyone startled. The hourglass fell on its side and a crack appeared on the glass. Leo looked at the pile of sand, puzzled.

"In my future, from long time ago, someone had already broken the link between the future and the past. So that, no one can come back to the past and change their future. I believe you can figure out who did that. Such a great power, right? Using the time-travelling to open a gate to the past and shooting at the gate didn't simply cut the link, that action also weakened the existence of the future. The world crumbled with the explosions they caused everyday in their path to victory. Finally when the new Power of Three and the Great Power Up There, added up many witch clans' power, collided. The future collapsed completely. Like this!"

Chris broke a half of the hourglass into pieces, caused the golden sand spilled out to the floor. He continued with his calm voice.

"At the moment right after the collision, a gate through time was created and that's why I'm here. But that future, my past was already broken. Nothing can fix it. I never mention about fixing it. It's too late for that future. And if we didn't make any move right now, this world would come to an end as well. Because its-supposed-to-be-path ends here. If we didn't turn right or left, we could go straight to the Nothing."

The sound of his word resounded inside the cave, brought to everyone's mind the image of Darkness, something more terrible. Chris made the hourglass disappear and walked to the cage.

"You want to ask how the Elder had such a great power to break the link, right? I was tormented by the same question since that day they killed my family to get to the spell and let the left think that I did the crime. And at last, today, I found the answer not only for that question but for my new plan as well."

Leo and Piper gazed at the thing Chris just conjured to the center of the cave. They gasped at their own dark images inside the mirror.

"With his other self and all the power he had gathered before, Gideon had enough power to corrupt the time. This mirror is a gate to the parallel world."

Chris left the cage's side and walked back to the mirror. He looked up to the ceiling of the cave. A hole reviewed one piece of the night's sky.

"It's almost time." Chris talked to himself.

"Time for what? Chris. What are you going to do? As you said, we are also the victims in those Elder's plan. Why do have to keep us like this? We can help to save this world." Piper took a quick glance at her sleeping child.

Chris didn't answer her right away. He drew something with his sword. The angel blue line ran around the three cages of Halliwell sisters. The demons also looked puzzled at him.

"My Lo… Chris, what are you doing? Didn't we plan to attack Up There? We don't understand, too."

Finally a human-looked-like demon stepped forward and asked.

"Attack? Other Elders didn't do anything wrong with you!" Leo reacted violently, plunged himself to the edge of the cage again.

"Yes, Cronch, we did have a plan like that. The X-day plan. But I found another way, easier and less blood. Thanks to our Elder. Instead of a devastating war with the Elders, I can put an end to all of this… if I can gather all the power to a place."

Chris finished his draw and took out of his coat a photo. He gave it to Cronch.

"Please keep it for me. Her name is Bianca, the Phoenix. It was because of her, I could realize the meaning of power."

For the first time in that long day, he smiled at his closest friend, his comrade in the past. He took some steps to the center, carried the soundly sleeping boy to a stone pedestal he just conjured.

"FINALLY, you still want to get to the power. What happened with all your speech before? Leave my son alone. Leave him alone!" Piper screeched in wrath.

Paying no attention at the angry witch, Chris conjured two more pedestals. Piper stopped for a moment and started screaming again when she realized the thing on one pedestal was The Book of Shadow. She didn't know the other one was nothing else but The Grimoire, another legendary in the magic world.

"If you dare harm my son…"

"SHUT UP, PIPER." Her sentence was cut violently by the roar from a person who always tried to be calm with her since the first day they met.

Suddenly from the air, couples of handcuffs locked around Piper's wrist and ankle. Before Leo could react, his wife was pulled out of the cage and hung up to a new stake right beside Wyatt's pedestal. Chris roared up again. His voice contained not only the rage but also the pain… of betrayal.

"You don't need to worry about this son. You SHOULD worry about the other."

"Other?" Piper stunningly repeated the words.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for hanging this story for so long. There was no reason to forgive me. Just hope some of you still enjoy this story. :"**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"Other?" Piper stunningly repeated the word. She looked back at her ex-husband and then looked down at her own belly.

"Wha.." Piper didn't have time to finish her sentence when Chris plunged his hand into her belly. Though she didn't feel the hurt, she could tell the feeling of losing something inside her body. While Leo screamed madly in his crystal cage, she widened her eyes at the man's hand pulling out of her body little by little. There was no blood. Just a small orb of light in his palm was glowing. Chris looked at it, a full-of-hatred-looking. Piper became stutter.

"Plea… plea… please don't…" She begged.

"You always dream of her, don't you?" Chris said in a dangerous low voice. "You always dream of a little girl whom you would name after your deceased sister." Somewhere deep down in his heart, he hoped for a different reply.

"How?" And her reaction was not different.

He swallowed dryly and tightened his gripped over the orb of light. It burst in silent. Somehow, he was surprised cause he had waited for at least a poof, but no. In this infinite world, almost every being will just disappear in ignorant from the world. Why should it become different with this existence?

"NOOO!" Piper shrieked. "My baby, my little girl!" She cried heart-brokenly.

Chris smiled with content. He looked up and met Phoebe's eyes. In this here and now, his aunt was the only one who understood the meaning of what he had done. With all the crying like a wounded animal from the Charmed Ones family, Phoebe's know-it-all teary eyes poured in his heart the regret. But the fear and the jealous were too much and he knew he couldn't deal with both of them.

Pretending not to hear the crying and not to see those sorrowful eyes, Chris turned back to the center of the cave. The moon was here. The moment was now. He pulled out a piece of paper and chanted the most ancient spell he found while digging deep down into Gideon's head, which had been used to break apart the power, in reverse. To gather.

Everything became silent. The moonlight poured in the cave like water, rising to the level of pedestals, embracing two powerful magic books and a sleeping child, spreading through witches and elder and demons' foots, reaching out to every corner of the cave. Chris's body was lightened up like he was a statue made of silver. The Book of Shadow and the Grimoire were torn apart, their pages flew around him and finally changed into doves flying out of the cave, bringing along the silver light.

It was quite silent. No one dared to move. Some minutes passed and the smallest troll reached to his face and cry out with his mom in disbelief. "I'm smooth!" Then the crowd burst into noise, laughing, crying, all at once but with the same emotions, happiness. _It's all about power, right._ Chris thought and remembered the smiling face of Bianca.

THUD!

Chris fell back. With all the magic gathered to him, the crystal cage had lost its effect as well. Leo, with all the furious, didn't care about how strong Chris had become just attacked him with his bare hand. Cronch plunged forward and push the man to the floor. Meanwhile, some other former demons ran to keep down three former witches before they could do the same.

"Let me go! I will kill you! I will kill YOU!" Leo struggled. Cronch stumbled before the strength of furious.

Chris sat quietly. He felt all the power inside him fighting to burst out. He knew he couldn't hold it for long. The world around him just turned into slow motion. He looked around. The father whom he would never have a chance to know or let him know about him. The mother who was still crying over her lost child. The aunts. All of his friends, some he must fought with before making friend. And the other he inside the mirror, who was looking back at him with same lost eyes.

Suddenly, the cave trembled. It was created by magic as well. It would collapse soon. Chris was pulled back to the reality. He shouted at top of his lungs.

"GET OUT! Get out of here, NOW!"

People turned to him and then no need for him to repeat, they ran out of the trembling cave. Cronch looked at him and nodded, he pulled the struggling Leo out with him. Chris watched a woman holding a squirming Wyatt and escaping, then he walked to the mirror. He muttered some words from a fairy tale about a jealous queen and a princess. The energy ball on his palm gradually became bigger.

"NOO! Chris, no, please don't do this!"

He surprised at Phoebe's sudden shouting. He turned back to see her fighting with the escaping crowd to go back. She felt to her knees but still crawling.

"Please, Chris, please don't die. She wants a girl but she would love you, she would definitely love you. Just don't die, please."

Like mother, like daughter. He smiled while remembering the face of Prairie. She knew what he would want to hear, just like her daughter. Empathing might not be a magical power but a true power of the heart.

"Aunt Phoebe, there's no coming back." He smiled. The energy ball on his hand might be big enough.

The cave trembled more violently. The last person had left the cave. Phoebe still crawled on her knees, trying to touch her niece. He bowed a little to let her palm touch his cheek. He couldn't remember the last time he let his emotions run freely. He tried hard to remain strong for so long and he had already forgotten how to cry.

"Please don't tell them, spare them from the truth. And… I just can't let her die alone." He whispered and waved his other hand. Phoebe was pulled backward, out of the collapsing cave. Her scream cut through the air. The last thing she saw was the two energy balls collided and the Time was broken again. Chris let him fall into the darkness on the other side of that hole.

Broken world,

Prue didn't know how she was still alive with only her head and her left arm weren't broken apart yet. Her vision was blurred. Her head told her to hope for nothing but her heart was stubborn. She tried hard to look up, to keep her life as long as possible.

"… I just can't let her die alone…"

A hole of light opened in the blackness, just above her. _I knew it, I knew it. He just won't let me die alone._ Prue smiled widely. She gathered all her strength to lift her arm. He fell through the hole, just like an angel coming to take her. His smile was so bright. He stretched his arm. They touched each other and the blackness took them both.

There would be no good or evil anymore. Everyone would be equal in a better future.


End file.
